1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved tool for laying carpets. More particularly the invention relates to a hand tool for tucking down the edge of a carpet when the carpet is laid over tacking strips.
Specifically, the invention provides a new and highly efficient double action carpet laying tool for use in tucking down the edge of a carpet over tacking strips when laid to the edge of a wall, said tool comprising a curved handle with the center portion being adapted to being grasp by a human hand and permitting the fingers of the hand to fit around and under the handle, and the front and rear terminal end portions of the handle being curved downward, the front terminal end of the handle being attached, preferably by an extending arm, to a moveable tucker wheel member which wheel is free to rotate when the hand presses the handle downward and is adapted to fitting in the groove between the edge of the carpet and the wall to turn the edge of the carpet downward over the tacking strip, and the rear terminal end of said handle fixedly attached to a short flat tucking blade member with a slightly rounded bottom edge which blade is also adapted to fitting in the groove between the edge of the carpet and the wall to insure that the edge of the carpet remains turned down over the tacking strip.
The invention further provides a preferred embodiment of the above-described carpet laying tool wherein the handle is modified so as to permit rapid and easy replacement of the tucker wheel and tucking blade in the event the wheel and blade become worn from extended use.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice in the laying of carpet to first place tacking strips along the outer boundaries within a fraction of an inch from the outer walls, stretch the carpet over the said tacking strips, cut the carpet and then tuck the edge of the carpet down into the groove between the wall and tacking strip. To tuck the edge of the carpet over the strips one generally employs a chisel or other blunt instrument. One instrument to be used for tucking in combination with a carpet cutter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,726.
The prior used instruments for tucking, however, have not been entirely satisfactory. In many cases, the tools used have not been able to consistently tuck the edge at the desired right angle, and the tucking has appear uneven. In addition, in some cases the tucking has not been effective in all areas and it has been necessary to go over the tucking again to insure a satisfactory job. Such repeated operations take considerable time and adds to the cost of the carpet laying. There is thus a great need in the carpet laying business for a tool that could be used to quickly and easily effect a clean and complete tucking of the carpet in a single operation.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a type of carpet laying tool which corrects many of the above-noted problems. It is a further object to provide a carpet tucking tool which consistently provides a very even tucking of the carpet edge. It is a further object to provide a new carpet tucking tool which effects a complete tucking and avoids the necessity of repeating the operation. It is a further object to provide a carpet tucking tool which easy to operate and economical to produce. It is a further object to provide a carpet tucking tool which is easy to maintain and keep in excellent operating condition at all times. These and other objects will be apparent from the following detailed description thereof.